Prisión: el yingyang del amor
by Uzumaki zoe
Summary: Cuando un amor es verdadero, suele aflorar en lo más adverso,pero… cuando estás en prisión. Violencia, asesinatos, violación, traumas, abuso de poder, muerte, son parte del ambiente.Más Summary. Capítulo VIII subido.
1. Sabaku no Gaara

**N/A: **ni ninguno de los fantabulosos personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala se pudiera intercambiar cuerpo con él xD), espero que un día me regale a Gaara y a Hinata y a Naruto y … a todos jejejeje xD

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_La historia que leerán a continuación, se me ocurrió de la nada, en uno de esos momentos de inspiración y meditación, suelen pasarme a menudo, pero eso si es bueno según yo.

_**Summary: **_Cuando un amor es verdadero, suele aflorar en lo más adverso, cuando dos almas heridas se encuentran y se sanan la una a la otra, eso vale más que cualquier cosa, pero… cuando estás en prisión y el abuso de poder es un factor presente en tu verdugo, todo se vuelve complejo. Violencia, asesinatos, violación, traumas, abuso de poder, muerte, son parte del ambiente.

**Este fic contiene: **Ooc, UA, Lime, Lemon, POV

En este capítulo: Gaara's POV

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

········

**Capítulo I - *¨Sabaku no Gaara¨* **

Otra vez me encontraba en mi celda, en la monotonía que era mi vida en este lugar, preguntándome si alguna vez saldría de aquí, pero mi mente por más vueltas que le diera se centraba en una sola verdad… _No_, ¿Por qué?, porque fui condenado a cadena perpetua debido a que cometí veinte crímenes.

Mi nombre -Gaara- para aquel que lo escuchara significaba una sola cosa _"el demonio que solo se ama a sí mismo"_ y que razón tenían, por algo llevo la cicatriz con el kanji _ai_ –amor- en el lado izquierdo de mi frente… pero dejando eso de lado. ¿Como llegue a ser lo que soy?... _un asesino_, "gracias" (sarcasmo) a mi tío y mi padre, mis primeras víctimas, a los cuales maté cuando apenas tenía seis años… ¿por qué? Por gusto… _por decrépitos_, luego de ellos maté a muchos otros, pero es algo que posiblemente no se enteraran.

¿Por qué no huí?... simplemente debido a que después de que asesinaron a mis dos mejores amigos…, mi vida ya no tenía ningún sentido, por eso mismo a los 15 años intenté auto-eliminarme, pero no resultó, la sobredosis de pastillas no me mató, no podía consumir, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo la imagen del que fue mi mejor amigo se aparecía y me hacia recordar que le prometí no volver a caer en lo mismo. Después de eso fui llevado al servicio de menores donde me enviaron a distintos orfanatos, más en ninguno me querían por mi personalidad "agresiva"… S_ádica_ diría yo.

Todo eso debido a que cuando era pequeño mi padre me odiaba, me culpó de la muerte de mi madre, ya que ella falleció al momento de darme a luz; De lo que sucedió después tengo recuerdos borrosos, pero hay algunos que no se borran como los de cuando cumplí los doce años en que pasé un tiempo con mis hermanos, sin embargo me cansé de discutir siempre con ellos y me fui de "mi hogar". Vagué por muchos días y al no tener en que refugiarme, caí en las drogas con un grupo de traficantes llamado _Akatsuki_. Estuve dependiendo de ellos para consumir debido a la _maldita_ adicción –no era totalmente dependiente aun- durante largo tiempo, hasta que conocí a un chico _Naruto Uzumaki_, quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, él me sacó de esa adicción y me enseñó a ver la vida de una manera distinta. Viví con él y su novia _Sakura Haruno_, durante un tiempo hasta que a los quince años los… mataron y me culparon a mí de haberlo echo.

Cuando cumplí los dieciséis me encontraron nuevamente, enviándome a un reformatorio donde posteriormente fui rechazado por "problemas mentales"… C_icatrices_, según ellos representaba una amenaza para los demás internos, entonces a mis cortos dieciséis me trasladaron a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Konoha, donde a los dieciocho años se me condenó a pasar el resto de mis días aquí.

¿Compañeros?... el primero y último que tuve fue a parar directo al hospital, jamás socializaba con nadie, lo único que hacía al salir al patio con los demás reclusos era pelear, no recuerdo con exactitud cuántos de ellos terminaron casi muertos, con un pie dentro del cajón y el otro fuera por así decirlo, no volvieron a dejarme salir después de eso y cuando salía me mantenían esposado de pies y manos, ¿con qué propósito? Para recibir a mis hermanos y a esa chica llamada Matsuri.

Esa es mi patética vida, y estar aquí no ayuda en nada. En las noches no suelo dormir… _Miedo_, eso es lo que me invade cada vez que cierro los ojos y trato de dormir…, a mi mente vienen millones de imágenes de sucesos de antaño, las imágenes de mi infancia, la muerte de mis amigos.

Mi vida era eso y la misma historia se repetía día con día, hasta que llegó… _ella_.

…***¨ Continuará¨*…**

**N/A:** bueno esto es como un pequeño prólogo, si se le puede llamar así, es como ha sido la vida de Gaara, aunque hay cosas que se revelaran más adelante como los traumas de infancia que esconde nuestro querido personaje y como ha sufrido por esto.

Si no entienden el significado de las palabras en cursiva, lo uso para dejar en claro las cosas que lo han marcado, es como el "verdadero pensamiento" si se le puede llamar asi.

Espero que me dejen sus reviews de que les parece – hasta ahora el fic – y de antemano se los agradezco muchísimo.

Hasta un próximo capítulo de:

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

**Adiosito n.n**


	2. Hyuuga Hinata

**N/A: **ni ninguno de los fantabulosos personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala se pudiera intercambiar cuerpo con él xD), espero que un día me regale a Gaara y a Hinata y a Naruto y … a todos jejejeje xD

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_La historia que leerán a continuación, se me ocurrió de la nada, en uno de esos momentos de inspiración y meditación, suelen pasarme a menudo, pero eso si es bueno según yo.

_**Summary: **_Cuando un amor es verdadero, suele aflorar en lo más adverso, cuando dos almas heridas se encuentran y se sanan la una a la otra, eso vale más que cualquier cosa, pero… cuando estás en prisión y el abuso de poder es un factor presente en tu verdugo, todo se vuelve complejo. Violencia, asesinatos, violación, traumas, abuso de poder, muerte, son parte del ambiente.

**Este fic contiene: **Ooc, Lime, Lemon, POV

En este capítulo: Hinata's POV (Ooc)

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

········

**Capítulo II - *¨Hyuuga Hinata¨* **

Fue un día lluvioso cuando llegué hasta aquella celda, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, aunque normalmente me conocen como… _Ángel negro_. ¿Cómo comenzar mi historia?… _Mi maldita historia_. Cuando cumplí doce años asesiné a mi padre y a mi primo, ¿por qué? Los odiaba a ambos, debido a que siempre me humillaron y utilizaron a su antojo… _me destrozaron_, pero no aguanté su egoísmo y superioridad, los maté a sangre fría, sin importarme lo que mi "familia" pensara, ellos no sabían nada… _nadie_ nunca supo la verdadera razón que me llevó a tomar tal decisión, y… ¿para qué decirles?, ¿para que me tuvieran lástima?, ¿para que me miraran como a una debilucha?, ¿para que dijeran _Pobre Hinata_ como siempre lo habían hecho?.

Cuando la policía comenzó el interrogatorio tenían la duda de que una chica tan inocente y angelical como yo, pudiese tomar un cuchillo y clavárselo en el corazón a su primo e incluso a su padre. Confesé fríamente que yo lo había hecho, que yo fui la causante de sus muertes y que no me arrepentía de eso. La reacción de ellos fue patética, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Jamás diría la verdad, no lo haría… ¿para qué? Si aunque la digas o no, las personas te tachan de asesina, loca, enferma, demonio, etc. Nadie... NADIE comprende el sufrimiento que hay detrás, ese dolor que está atado a ti, el que te aprisiona día con día, que invade tu mente apenas cierras los ojos, que te mata lenta, dolorosa y tortuosamente.

Mi "familia" me dio la espalda, el servicio de menores llegó a la decisión de trasladarme a un reformatorio de Konoha, en aquel lugar aprendí a ser mucho más fría, cuando alguna de las que se encontraba allí quería problemas conmigo, yo me defendía… _sabía artes marciales_. Algunas de mis compañeras eran llevadas al hospital debido a mis continuos "ataques de ira"… _Dolor_. Estuve bastante tiempo en aquel reformatorio, pero prácticamente me acostumbre al encierro y a llorar por las noches, no dormía o más bien no podía, ¿por qué? A causa de mis repetidas pesadillas. Pronto me echaron del reformatorio y terminé en esta cárcel.

Me di cuenta que _Shukaku_ -así le llamaban a veces- era como el cuento que solía leer de pequeña, ese del león que llevaba una astilla en la pata y que se volvía dócil con aquel que lograba quitársela, ese era mi objetivo, Kiba me había llevado hasta la celda de Sabaku no Gaara, para que yo me convirtiera en su amiga y le sacara la información que éste necesitaba para poder condenarlo a la pena de muerte y matarlo lo antes posible… _como si eso me importara_. A cambio de eso mi condena sería rebajada de veinte años a diez, pero este Kiba dijo que si tenía suerte me dejaría libre, una buena negociación, además de paso le haría un favor a ese Gaara.

Su cabello rojo como el fuego, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojeras marcadas aparentemente por la falta de sueño y sus ojos aguamarina… _tristes_. No llamó mi atención, pero el detalle de sus ojos, lo que mostraban me causaba curiosidad, pero no dejaría que ese simple detalle arruinara mis planes, él solo era un pobre diablo que mató por placer… y mírenlo aquí. De pronto noté como su ojos me recorrían de arriba hacia abajo… _como odiaba eso._

- ¿Qué me vez? – lo interrogue irritada, una vez que el guardia que me traía se había retirado cerrando la puerta de la celda.

- Nada – respondió con voz fría y cortante mientras daba vuelta el rostro evitándome.

- Eso parecía – mencioné irónicamente por lo bajo.

- No tengo más que decirte – me miró con la rabia dominando sus palabras y sus ojos antes tristes.

No dije nada más, lo último que quería era desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener mi libertad, me senté en la cama y observé a mi alrededor; las blancas paredes, los barrotes en la ventana que otorgaban una tenue luz debido a la lluvia que había fuera.

…***¨ Continuará¨*…**

**N/A:** Ok aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo la vida de Hinata, al igual que Gaara hay cosas que más adelante se sabrán, así que para que estén atentos. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible (estoy en eso).

Algo que se me paso aclarar es que en este fic Gaara tiene 20 años y Hinata 19años (solo para aclarar) y las paredes son blancas porque es una "celda aislada" algo así para los agresivos.

Muchisimas gracias a los reviews de:

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Love Sephiroth**

**Chetza**

**SLeePWithMeeE**

**Layill**

Y a todos los lectores, se les agradece de todo corazón que lean este fic. n.n

Hasta un próximo capítulo de:

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

**Adiosito n.n**


	3. intrusa, extraña

**N/A: **ni ninguno de los fantabulosos personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala se pudiera intercambiar cuerpo con él xD), espero que un día me regale a Gaara y a Hinata y a Naruto y … a todos jejejeje xD

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_La historia que leerán a continuación, se me ocurrió de la nada, en uno de esos momentos de inspiración y meditación, suelen pasarme a menudo, pero eso si es bueno según yo.

_**Summary: **_Cuando un amor es verdadero, suele aflorar en lo más adverso, cuando dos almas heridas se encuentran y se sanan la una a la otra, eso vale más que cualquier cosa, pero… cuando estás en prisión y el abuso de poder es un factor presente en tu verdugo, todo se vuelve complejo. Violencia, asesinatos, violación, traumas, abuso de poder, muerte, son parte del ambiente.

**Este fic contiene: **UA,Ooc, Lime, Lemon, POV

En este capítulo: Gaara's POV

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

········

**Capítulo III - *¨Intrusa…, extraña¨* **

Sus largos cabellos azulados como una noche de invierno, su tez blanca, sus ojos opalinos, aunque fueran los más claros que había visto, no mostraban ningún sentimiento y eso me inquietaba, me hacía sentir extrañamente… _intrigado_ y esa cinta negra atada a su cuello, era una peculiaridad que no había visto nunca en todos mis años de oscuridad. Parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo, pero para aquel que la conocía solo era una asesina… _como yo_; Mató a su padre y a su primo de una puñalada en el corazón… _por odio_.

No entendía muy bien que hacía ella aquí, pero en cuando el guardia cerró la puerta no dudó en atacarme con palabras cosa que me hizo enojar… ¿quién se creía para tratarme así?, le respondí frío y cortante… _como soy_.

Me di media vuelta dándole la espalda y me quedé mirando la pared de ese maldito color blanco, Aunque ya llevaba dos años y algo aquí, me molestaba ver ese "bendito" color por todos lados y es que solo con verlo me hacia querer cerrar los ojos, pero solo duraba un segundo porque mi pasado me condenaba. Recordaba con nitidez las miradas de odio de mi padre y mi tío, la pistola en mis pequeñas manos, la sangre en mi ropa y la mirada asustada de mi hermana.

Siempre me pregunté si _Yashamaru_ -el hermano de mi madre- me quería, tardé seis años en entender que no… _Me odiaba_, también -al igual que mi padre- me culpaba de haber matado a mi madre, ¿acaso no podía entender que yo no quería que eso pasara?, sólo era un niño… _un niño tonto e ingenuo_. Sabía que recordarlo me hacia mal, pero no podía evitar pensar en ello porque mi _detestable_ mente era tan frágil… _inestable_ -mejor dicho- y esa inestabilidad me hacía estallar… _de ira_.

Reprimí demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas palabras, mi mente era una bomba de tiempo esperando el momento para estallar, pero estando entre cuatro paredes con lo único que podía desquitar esa furia era con el pequeño velador que está al lado de mi cama, lo han cambiado unas doce veces, si la memoria no me falla. Daba gracias a saber a qué día me encontraba y a no haberme desquiciado… _no por completo_. Eso se lo debía en parte a mis hermanos, si bien no me gustaba que vinieran para verme en esta situación, a ellos parecía no importarles, como si de cierta forma todo aquel miedo y resentimiento de antaño, se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Aun no me acostumbraba, no podía dejar de pensar en la tristeza en los ojos de mi hermana, la impotencia en los de Kankuro… eso me dolía _extrañamente_, y es que Naruto en cierta parte logró que la relación con mis hermanos mejorara, en ese tiempo difícil, él me enseño que eran los vínculos y que por más que yo tratara de huir de estos, mi _lazo_ de sangre con Temari y Kankuro me haría regresara a ellos. De cierta forma tenía razón, él era un chico excelente, algo hiperactivo, pero… una gran persona, su muerte y la de Sakura son las únicas que lamento no haber evitado, pero me conformo con haberme vengado en su memoria. No me arrepentía y jamás me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Estaba pensando en todo aquello, para cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido, pero la lluvia no cesaba, algo bueno para mí, me gustaba disfrutar de su sonido, me hacía sentir… _relajado_, tanto que me había olvidado de la _intrusa_ que hace unas horas había llegado ocupando el lugar de aquel llamado _Rock Lee_, mi primer y último compañero, no me importaba, pero preferiría estar solo.

Me molesta tener a alguien las veinticuatro horas del día junto a mí. Aunque ella no lo había pedido claro estaba, pero me desconcertaba que fuera _ella_ y no _él_, siempre escuche que en la cárcel de Konoha las celdas eran para dos, pero siempre eran para personas del mismo sexo, es decir, mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres. No entendía porque _yo_ y únicamente _yo_ tenía que lidiar con una "compañera"… _un estorbo_, no me gustaba para nada la idea, pero mientras pudiera divertirme torturando su mente quebradiza, encontrado su punto débil para poder atormentarla hasta que me suplique que la mate, me agradaba.

De pronto mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia y mis pensamientos, la escuché hablar…

- N-no p-por f-favor – sonaba claramente angustiada – N-no, no, no quiero – podía escuchar que estaba sollozando.

- N-no… l-lo ha-hagas, de-déja-me – sentía como su respiración se agitaba, podía oír el sonido de la cama y las sábanas ante sus movimientos… _quería huir_.

- Su-suéltame… p-por f-favor – la forma en que lo dijo, llegó a mis oídos como una súplica agonizante.

- ¡No! – ese gritó habría logrado despertarme de haber estado dormido.

No escuché ningún quejido más, ningún gritó o palabra, lo que le siguió a ese lamento fue su llanto, un llanto tan puro que hasta Dios le tendría lástima si lo hubiese escuchado. Si bien la lluvia aun continuaba cayendo, podía escucharla llorar con claridad, me costó asimilar que alguien tan indiferente, tan fría y tan despiadada como ella sonara de esa forma… _angelical_.

Yo sabía que no era una santa, había escuchado muchas veces hablar de ella y en algunas ocasiones la comparaban _conmigo_, no niego que no sea cierto, pero la diferencia es que ella mató por darse el gusto, porque odiaba a su primo y a su padre -según había dicho- venganza, celos, eso la llevó a terminar con sus vidas, yo por mi parte maté para defenderme, pero debo reconocer que el odio y la venganza, también me llevaron a esa solución… _tan sencilla_.

Un impulso hizo que me girara para mirar hacia donde estaba su cama… _vacía_, mi mirada la buscó y la halló en un rincón, estaba sentada y abrazaba sus piernas manteniendo la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Si bien trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, ni eso, ni los demás sonidos lograban que dejara de escuchar como lloraba amargamente… _deprimente_.

Pobre de ella seguramente era una pesadilla, tal vez los fantasmas de su pasado la atormentaban y eso la hacía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, sufría por eso, pero yo me encargaré de que su vida sea aun más infernal de lo que ya es. Por ahora dejaría que pensara que es ella quien domina la situación, pero cuando menos se lo espere su vida estará en mis manos y no me importa si me meto en problemas por ello, al fin y al cabo mi estadía en este calabozo será hasta mi muerte.

…***¨ Continuará¨*…**

**N/A:** aquí está la continuación, espero que no se enfaden por lo corto de los capís, pero trataré de extenderlos para que ustedes lean más n.n ¡de veras!. Perdón si no actualizo mis otros GaaHinas, pero los exámenes con suerte me dan tiempo para escribir éste, en verdad lo siento T.T.

También aclaro que la cárcel de Konoha es una cárcel para hombre y mujeres, pero los patios están separados (imagínense una cárcel mirada desde arriba, se divide en dos hemisferios: el derecho para hombres y el izquierdo para mujeres, las celdas de ambos lados están separadas por una "doble" pared impidiendo así que se conecten).

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews de:

**Bella Uchija**

**Hinataxd**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Chetza**

**SLeePWithMeeE**

**PUMI**

**Love Sephiroth**

**Layill**

Y a todos los lectores, se les agradece de todo corazón que lean este fic. n.n ¡de veras!

Hasta un próximo capítulo de:

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

**Adiosito n.n**


	4. Pasado y presente

**N/A: **ni ninguno de los fantabulosos personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala se pudiera intercambiar cuerpo con él xD), espero que un día me regale a Gaara y a Hinata y a Naruto y… a todos jejejeje xD

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_La historia que leerán a continuación, se me ocurrió de la nada, en uno de esos momentos de inspiración y meditación, suelen pasarme a menudo, pero eso si es bueno según yo.

_**Summary: **_Cuando un amor es verdadero, suele aflorar en lo más adverso, cuando dos almas heridas se encuentran y se sanan la una a la otra, eso vale más que cualquier cosa, pero… cuando estás en prisión y el abuso de poder es un factor presente en tu verdugo, todo se vuelve complejo. Violencia, asesinatos, violación, traumas, abuso de poder, muerte, son parte del ambiente.

**Este fic contiene: **UA,Ooc, Lime, Lemon, POV

En este capítulo: Hinata's POV (Ooc)

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

········

**Capítulo IV - *¨Pasado y presente¨* **

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero pronto las imágenes de aquel _endemoniado_ día en que maté a mi padre y mi primo, aquellas frías y filosas palabras, más frías que el mismo hielo y más filosas que una navaja recién afilada... se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, como si las estuviera escuchando en este mismo instante… y aquella noche volvió a cobrar fuerza… esa _maldita_ noche en que mi vida acabó…, esa noche fui despojada de mi inocencia… _por la fuerza_, aquella noche en la que… _morí en vida_.

Ya desde casi ocho años esas mismas visiones se repiten, una y otra y otra vez. No he podido superar todo aquello y cuando -más de una vez- he creído superarlo, pero el sueño me hace volver a caer, por esto he tratado de refugiarme en mí misma, creando una especie de "_defensa_" o _"armadura"_ para con las demás personas, siendo la chica fría y despiadada que todos creen -y yo quiero pensar y creer- que soy, y la cinta negra que llevo atada en mi cuello no es más que un recordatorio o una _"promesa"_ que me había hecho a mí misma cuando tenía doce años para no dejarme pisotear, ni manipular por nadie, pero eso en cierto modo se veía obstaculizado por mi otra mitad… la dulce y triste Hinata, que aflora por las noches haciéndome inútil el querer convertirme en toda una persona fría e indiferente -aunque por los días suelo serlo- y eso en cierta forma me hace ser deplorablemente _vulnerable_.

Por las noches -desde aquella vez- no he logrado dormir bien, ya que solo al cerrar los ojos todos los acontecimientos de antaño vuelven a invadir mi presente y debido a eso no puedo evitar soltar más de una lágrima, y no de tristeza, sino de coraje, frustración, rabia… _dolor_.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso, si yo lo quería?, ¿Por qué abusó de mí y no sintió culpa alguna?..., ¿por qué me odiaba?, ¿Por qué no me defendió de _él_?, ¿Acaso me odiaba realmente?... Siempre me lo pregunté y aun me lo pregunto -muy a mi pesar- pero nunca he encontrado respuesta alguna y tal vez nunca la encontraría.

Aunque siempre me dio la impresión que yo no eras más que una carga para mi padre… _un estorbo_, eso era yo para él, porque nunca me quiso, siempre me vio como una obligación, como una _despreciable_ obligación, ni siquiera me escondía sus pensamientos sobre mí –porque no le importaba si yo sufría o no- para él era solo una tonta, una basura inservible, algo insignificante, y como algo insignificante estoy en el lugar que me corresponde en la cárcel donde están todos los que son una basura… _escoria_ -como yo- que no puede estar afuera, debido a que perturban la vida de los demás y eso en cierta forma es una realidad tan cierta, porque aquellos que terminamos aquí no somos más que monstruos que se deshacen de los que nos hacen daño, de otra _existencia_ que es tan o más insignificante que la propia.

Me levanté de la cama para acurrucarme en un rincón, -rincón de mi lado de la celda- abracé con mis brazos mis rodillas y escondí mi cabeza entre ellas para que Gaarano me escuchara llorar, no quería o más bien no deseaba llorar, pero era una _estúpida_ necesidad que aparecía cada noche, honestamente me odio por eso, pero tal vez -y solo tal vez- algún día pueda dejar de lloriquear… el día en que mis ojos se sequen y no pueda hacerlo más.

Las horas pasaron y fui calmando mi llanto poco a poco -aun era de noche- dejé de pensar en mis traumas para concentrarme en cómo sacarle información a este tipo… _Gaara_. Un maldito estúpido, pero desde luego que esto será provechoso para mí, claro que solo era un "trato" que había hecho con Kiba quien me "ordenó" sacarle la información… ¿para qué?, para poder matarlo -pena de muerte- por lo que hizo.

Pobre y miserable desafortunado, se involucró con una de las bandas de traficantes más peligrosas de Japón, _"Akatsuki"_. No contento con ello mató a sus dos "mejores" amigos para luego deshacerse de la existencia de todos los miembros de ese grupo, sus huellas digitales en el arma homicida lo confirmaban. No saldría de aquí..., no vivo, es a lo que me refiero. Pero mi trabajo es "investigar" el por qué lo había hecho -venganza, celos, placer- solo para "argumentar" su pronta ausencia en esta prisión, aunque una vez escuche que su hermana -Temari según recuerdo- dijo que él contaba con "evidencia" que probava que todo lo había hecho por defensa propia..., pero al no hallar tal evidencia lo condenaron a cadena perpetua.

Miré hacía la pequeña ventana del lugar, la lluvia ya había atenuado y los rayos de sol ya se hacían presentes -suspiré- nuevamente había pasado la noche en vela… _una vez más_, como hace casi ocho años.

Mire hacia la cama de Gaara, quien se encontraba de espaldas -dormido quizá- por lo que no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, solo esperaba que no me haya escuchado llorar, sería lo peor si supiera lo endeble que suelo estar por las noches… lo _patética que soy_. Otra noche, otros recuerdos tormentosos, otras lágrimas derramadas, otro desvelo superado, así es mi rutinaria vida y así seguiría siendo.

…***¨ Continuará¨*…**

**N/A:** aquí les traigo la continuación, no había subido antes porque el computador me tiraba error con la página, pero ¡ya la tengo de vuelta! =D. Bueno si no actualizo pronto será 1.- por los exámenes y 2.- por un resfriado que me ataca T.T, pero estaré subiendo lo más pronto posible ¡de veras! n.n

Bien creo que Hinata si ha cambiado mucho, pero tiene sus razones, sus tristes razones pero dentro de toda oscuridad hay un rayo de luz, o por lo menos eso esperamos para ambos :).

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews de:

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Chetza**

**Love Sephiroth**

**SLeePWithMeeE**

**PUMI**

**Layill**

**Bella Uchija**

**Hinataxd**

Y a todos los lectores, se les agradece de todo corazón que lean este fic. n.n ¡de veras!

Hasta un próximo capítulo de:

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

**Adiosito n.n**


	5. Wounds and Bodies

**N/A: **ni ninguno de los fantabulosos personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala se pudiera intercambiar cuerpo con él xD), espero que un día me regale a Gaara y a Hinata y a Naruto y… a todos jejejeje xD

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_La historia que leerán a continuación, se me ocurrió de la nada, en uno de esos momentos de inspiración y meditación, suelen pasarme a menudo, pero eso si es bueno según yo.

_**Summary: **_Cuando un amor es verdadero, suele aflorar en lo más adverso, cuando dos almas heridas se encuentran y se sanan la una a la otra, eso vale más que cualquier cosa, pero… cuando estás en prisión y el abuso de poder es un factor presente en tu verdugo, todo se vuelve complejo. Violencia, asesinatos, violación, traumas, abuso de poder, muerte, son parte del ambiente.

**Este fic contiene: **UA,Ooc, Lime, Lemon, POV

En este capítulo: Gaara's + Hinata's POV

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

········

**Capítulo V - *¨ Wounds and Bodies¨***

Otro día más que se hacía presente con esos rayos de sol, atrás había quedado la lluvia y los lamentos del _Ángel negro_. Presentía que pronto vendrían por nosotros para darnos una ducha -como todos los días-, me incomodaba o más bien me perturbaba el hecho de que ella estaría conmigo en aquel baño, debido a que los demás presidiarios tenían distintos horarios a los míos.

Caminé -con las manos esposadas a mi espalda- viendo de reojo a aquella intrusa… hoy empezaría la tortura. Gozaba con esa idea. El tener su vida en mis manos e imaginarme las infinitas formas en las que podía torturarla, antes de matarla, de la nada una sensación de pequeñas agujas recorrió la palma de mis manos al pensar en ello.

Nos dejaron dentro del gran baño, donde había duchas individuales, separadas por una pared, una vez ahí los guardias cerraron la puerta dejándonos solos, era de esperarse que el tiempo que nos dieron fue de veinte minutos y nada más, siempre era así, en ese tiempo debía ducharme y cambiarme de ropa y algunas veces ni siquiera me dejaban terminar. _Odiaba eso_.

Sin prestarle atención a aquella intrusa, comencé a desnudarme -de espaldas a ella- como hacía habitualmente, me tenía sin cuidado que esa mujer me viera y yo no tenía deseos de observarla, seguramente ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo de todos modos no era ninguna amenaza para mí… _ninguna_. Aquella estúpida no era más que una molestia, una basura, un… _estorbo_, una debilucha. Pero a pesar de todo ello me fascinaba la idea de escucharla suplicar piedad… _piedad_ -Ja- como si yo conociera esa palabra.

Me introduje en una de las duchas y abrí la llave. No tardo mucho para que el agua fría mojara mi cuerpo por completo, pasé el jabón por éste y observé mis cicatrices -poco me importaban- la primera era la que llevaba en mi frente, -el kanji _ai_- la había hecho con un cuchillo después de que matara a mi padre y mi tío, la segunda- no recuerdo muy bien como me la había hecho- marcaba de forma horizontal la palma de mi mano derecha, las demás estaban repartidas por mi cuerpo en mi pecho, en mi espalda, en mis piernas. Sin embargo solo eran cicatrices, heridas físicas, una mera insignificancia comparada con las heridas del corazón.

_"Una herida del corazón es distinta de una herida física. A diferencia de una herida física, no hay ungüento que la cure, y a veces nunca sanan"._ Eso me había dicho Yashamaru cuando pequeño, odiaba que ese infeliz tuviera razón, y lo que me encolerizaba más era su hipocresía al darme las respuestas que le pedía.

"_Pero hay algo que puede curar una herida del corazón._ _Es una medicina difícil, y solo puedes recibirla de otra persona"._ Como un ingenuo le pregunté qué era lo que sanaba esas heridas y él respondió:

_"Lo que puede curar una herida del corazón es... Amor"._ _Amor_… el único que conocía era el amor a mí mismo, porqué el que conocí cuando era solo un niño era una farsa… una maldita mentira. Aunque, por otro lado estaba el amor que recibía de mis hermanos Temari y Kankuro, me molestaba que se molestaran en venir a verme, ellos deberían seguir con su vida, Kankuro con la empresa de mi padre y su esposa Ino Yamanaka y Temari junto a Shikamaru Nara, ella se merecía más que nadie ser feliz, después de todo lo que había pasado cuando era solo una niña… _junto conmigo_, todo por la culpa de esos dos detestables… _miserables_ hombres. Golpeé la pared con furia.

Una vez que pasé el jabón por todo mi cuerpo y que me lavara el cabello, comencé a enjuagarme, aborrecía mi cuerpo, lo detestaba sobremanera, todo de mí me daba asco… _Todo_. Y es que con él había cometido los más grandes pecados de mi vida y no me refiero a matar a mi "familia", eso no era _NADA_ si lo contrastaba con lo sucedido hacía catorce años.

Terminé a tiempo, me sequé y tomé las prendas limpias que me habían entregado unos minutos antes, el maldito traje de la cárcel no podía hacer que mi tortura fuese menos dolorosa, y es que ese maldito color naranja me recordaba a Naruto. Sacudí mi cabeza ya que los recuerdos de aquel maldito día de MIERDA volvían a invadir mi mente y sinceramente no tenía deseos de acordarme de las imágenes del cuerpo de mi MEJOR AMIGO y el de su novia cubiertos de sangre.

* * *

Ignoré al idiota de Gaara y me quité las carcelarias prendas, me introduje en una de las duchas y abrí la llave, dejé que él agua fría recorriera por completo mi cuerpo, tomé el jabón y mientras lo pasaba por mi piel, mi mente comenzó a trabajar en lo que Kiba me había "ordenado", ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a pedirme semejante estupidez?... 

_"Sácale esa información como sea, aun si tienes que seducirlo solo ¡HAZLO!"._ ¿Seducirlo? Como si la idea me gustara, está claro que esa idea me desagradaba… _repugnaba_, más de lo que él se imaginaba.Y lo que me había dicho después era aun más perturbador que lo primero… 

_"Sedúcelo, pero NI se te ocurra INVOLUCRARTE con ÉL más de la cuenta, muñeca. Porque si llegas a acostarte con él, no tendré piedad en matarte"_. ¿Matarme?, si claro. No debía preocuparse por eso, pero me exaspera el hecho de que se crea mi dueño, yo no tengo dueño y JAMÁS lo tendré, la simple idea de que un hombre me toque me causa ganas de vomitar.

Lavé mi largo cabello y enjuagué cada parte de mi cuerpo, al mirarme la sensación de repulsión volvió a mí, ese efecto lo sentía desde los doce años, cuando observaba mi figura, me sentía sucia, indecente… _impúdica_. Él no era algo por lo que sentía orgullo, más bien era todo lo contrario, lo odio… _lo detesto_. Así como también odio las miradas de los hombres sobre mí, la manera _lasciva _en que sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo, lo aborrezco.

Miré mis muñecas marcadas por las cicatrices en forma horizontal, había intentado varias veces acabar con mi sufrimiento, después de que mi "familia" me diera la espalda y dijeran que para ellos estaba muerta… _literalmente_. A mi hermana pequeña… _Hanabi_, le habían hecho creer que entraron a robar a casa y que los "bandidos" mataron a mi padre, mi primo y… _a mí_. Aunque "secretamente" yo estaba internada en un reformatorio. Por ello y otras cosasno hallaba motivo por el cual seguir viva, sin embargo al suicidarme complacería a Neji y más aun a mi padre, si es que ellos se encontraran en el cielo, lo cual para mí era imposible, esos desgraciados estaban en el mismísimo _infierno_.

Sin embargo, fue el lugar en donde estuvieran, ellos habían dejado en mí la única cicatriz que portaba mi alma, esa herida no se curaría con nada, y que nadie la podrá curar… NADIE. Lo que mi "familia" me hizo no tenía nombre en el mundo, ellos no tenían derecho a quitarme lo más preciado que tenía, y tampoco a culparme por ello. Primero mi padre me culpó por la muerte de mi madre, mi primo por la muerte de mi tío y por último… terminé siendo un…. _Estorbo_. Para ambos.

El agua aun corría y yo divagaba en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente escuché al Sabaku no darle un golpe a la pared sacándome por completo de ellos, éste estaba totalmente desquiciado. Sacudí la cabeza y una imagen de cuando tenía doce años vino de pronto a mi mente, me evoqué en esa época de mi vida cuando solo era una chica… _una niña_ tímida e introvertida, una niña que pensaba que todas las personas eran buenas -así como yo lo era- y eso me hizo convertirme en una… _idiota_ y sumándole mi buena voluntad, no me ayudaba de mucho, muy por el opuesto me hacía ser aun más imbécil de lo que ya era. Yo no debí haber sido así, quizás si hubiese sido como soy ahora… _fría_, las cosas serían distintas, a lo mejor de esa forma Neji no…, meneé la cabeza para alejar aquellos tormentosos recuerdos.

No quería llorar, no ahora, no con Gaara despierto, no debo mostrarme débil ante él, porque si lo hago mis planes se irán al drenaje. Aunque… ¿qué ganaría con salir en libertad?, no tenía familia y mucho menos amigos… a excepción de _Lady Tsunade_, ella en cierta forma me había ayudado cuando me encontró casi "muerta" en la habitación que me habían asignado en la correccional, me había dicho que atentar contra mi existencia, no era lo mejor. Ahora lo entendía, por eso eliminaba ese dolor golpeando a los demás…, aunque debo admitir que la idea de golpear, torturar, atormentar… en fin, la sensación que me provocaba apaciguaba ese suplicio. Suspiré.

Acabé de ducharme y como era habitual, cogí mis prendas limpias y me vestí, sin prestarle atención al imbécil de Shukaku, -lo apodaban así por su parecido con dicho "personaje"- ¿Cómo haría para sacarle la información que Kiba necesitaba?... tengo que hallar una forma, tengo que hacerlo…, puedo torturar su mente, jugar con él, pretender ser su amiga, aunque ciertamente es demasiado arisco, insociable, esquivo y está tremendamente… trastornado con la idea de matar.

…***¨ Continuará¨*…**

**N/A:** LO SIENTOOO por la demora, pero bueno he aquí la continuación, como había mencionado en otro fic, se me había borrado los fics de la compu, pero mi hermano los salvó (aun me pregunto cómo) =D. Ya estoy bien de salud ¡siii!. Espero que sigan leyendo

Bien este fue un doble cap. (no quería hacerlos por separado ya que eran algo cortos), como adelanto… Ya se viene lo bueno, digamos que se torturaran un poco, pero nada que el amor no pueda arreglar :).

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews de:

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Chetza**

**Layill**

**Sayuri Hitsune**

**Love Sephiroth**

**SLeePWithMeeE**

**PUMI**

**Bella Uchija**

**Hinataxd**

Y a todos los lectores, se les agradece de todo corazón que lean este fic. n.n ¡de veras!

Hasta un próximo capítulo de:

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

**Adiosito n.n**


	6. No me interesas Te odio

**N/A: **ni ninguno de los fantabulosos personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala se pudiera intercambiar cuerpo con él xD), espero que un día me regale a Gaara y a Hinata y a Naruto y… a todos jejejeje xD

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_La historia que leerán a continuación, se me ocurrió de la nada, en uno de esos momentos de inspiración y meditación, suelen pasarme a menudo, pero eso si es bueno según yo.

_**Summary: **_Cuando un amor es verdadero, suele aflorar en lo más adverso, cuando dos almas heridas se encuentran y se sanan la una a la otra, eso vale más que cualquier cosa, pero… cuando estás en prisión y el abuso de poder es un factor presente en tu verdugo, todo se vuelve complejo. Violencia, asesinatos, violación, traumas, abuso de poder, muerte, son parte del ambiente.

**Este fic contiene: **UA,Ooc, Lime, Lemon, POV

En este capítulo: Gaara's + Hinata's (Ooc) POV

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

········

**Capítulo VI - *¨ No me interesas... Te odio¨***

Había trascurrido ya cinco días, cinco _malditos_ días con ella en MI celda. No había podido ponerle un dedo encima ¿por qué?... vigilancia las veinticuatro horas, mediante una cámara… aunque me había dado el gusto de despedazarla con mis propias manos al día siguiente y al parecer el alcaide -Kiba- había entendido el mensaje, porque no gastó su corrupto dinero en otro aparato. Sin embargo aquella niñita me estaba causando problemas, sus constantes palabras perforaban mis sesos.

"_Eres un idiota, ¿me matarás como lo hiciste con tus amigos?"_ esa estúpida no entendía el dolor que me causaba con solo mencionarlos, solo con eso podía desestabilizarme por completo, hacer que la culpa por no haberlos defendido y cuidado volvieran y me generara un mar de emociones monstruosas. Era por eso que no podía tocarla o tratar de matarla. Primero debía hacer que ninguna palabra así saliera de su boca para afectarme.

El maldito tiempo corría e intuí que la hora de las visitas -como si las recibiera-estaba cerca. Seguramente vendrían mis hermanos y Matsuri. Suspiré. El guardia me esposó como de costumbre. -ese ya era un rito que me sabía de memoria- ahora me llevaría hasta la sala donde generalmente me vería con mis "invitados" y dejaría a esa mujer sola, aunque… cuando vuelva ella será solo_ MÍA_, la mataré así cueste lo que me cueste, al fin de cuentas… estoy condenado a pasar el resto de mi puta existencia aquí.

Llegué al lugar donde mi interlocutor me esperaba, mi escolta hizo que me sentara frente a la ventanilla y cogí el intercomunicador.

- Hola Gaara- kun – me saludó algo angustiada aquella castaña.

- Hola – respondí cortante.

- Y-yo vine… a saber cómo te… encontrabas – su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero aun así no sentía lastima por ella.

- Estoy de maravilla, me tratan muy bien en este lugar, te lo recomiendo – ironicé, ella al notarlo se tensó.

- Y-yo l-lo si-siento… G-Gaara- kun – bajó la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerme la mirada – s-se que e-esto… es lo m-mejor… para ti – se justificó, aquello me hizo hervir la sangre.

- ¿lo mejor? – expresé sarcástico – si esto es lo mejor, no quiero pensar que sería peor – mencioné enfadado, pero manteniéndome en mi lugar, ella comenzó a sollozar.

- Pe-perdóname – suplicó susurrante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No puedo hacerlo – sus lágrimas cayeron – tú los llamaste, por ti es que estoy aquí – le reproche con rabia.

- Era lo mejor… tarde o temprano te encontrarían – dijo exaltada – y yo… sufriría aun más – murmuró cabizbaja.

- ¿Sufrir? – dije de forma irónica.

- Por… ti – respondió mirándome con tristeza.

- Yo no te pido que sufras por mí, siempre te dije que a mí no me importa nadie y menos tú – confesé, ella nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

- Ga-Gaara- kun… y-yo t-te a-amo – me dijo mirándome angustiada.

- Yo a ti no Matsuri – expresé cortante y serio.

- En-tonces… ¿por qué? – pausó y me miró a los ojos – ¿por qué me sacaste de la adicción? – inquirió como reprochándome.

- Porque… era una deuda, una deuda que le debía a… – ella me interrumpió.

- Naruto – se apresuró a contestar – él ya no está… ¡y tú no lo quieres aceptar! – aquello me hizo perder la paciencia.

- ¡Cállate! – grité perdiendo los estribos – tú no sabes que es perder lo más importante de tu vida – mi tono se convirtió en un grito que alarmó al centinela – ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas! – ante esto ella se sujetó el pecho, como si algo se le hubiera roto, mas no me importó.

Sabía de antemano que ella sentía algo por mí, pero yo no estaba interesado en ella, ni en nadie…. _"absolutamente en nadie"._ La había rescatado de las garras de la drogadicción tiempo después de que Naruto muriera, él me había enseñado eso… _"Ayudar"_. Pero no sentía definitivamente nada por ella, tampoco esperaba que permaneciera a mi lado, solo lo hacía por saldar una cuenta o por parecerme en cierta forma… _"a él"_. Aunque ella nunca había entendido que el asesinato de él y Sakura era algo que yo no podía olvidar… _"no podía, ni puedo"_.

Me levanté del asiento fastidiado por la situación, colgué el artefacto que nos comunicaba y ella rompió en llanto, pero poco me importó, el guardia me miró ceñudo y se colocó tras de mí sujetándome -Ja- como si pudiera huir.

Caminaba en dirección a mi celda… _mi calabozo_, pero antes de que siquiera llegara, me topé con Kiba y Shino… _mis "verdugos" personales._ Me desagradaba ese tipo… _Kiba_, si fuera por él me hubiese mandado a fusilar el día que me conoció o lo antes posible, sin embargo para su mala suerte, a parte de las pruebas que tenía en mi contra, yo contaba con un testimonio que me había salvado… _el de Temari_. Aunque este no era del todo verdadero, ella jamás le diría a alguien aquel infierno que pasó… excepto yo que lo viví con ella. No obstante… ¿Qué hacia ese _MALDITO IDIOTA_ en MI prisión? Y lo que fuera que hiciese se veía satisfecho, me miró con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, el Aburame -como de costumbre- solo hizo un ademán con la mano en modo de saludo.

* * *

¡Maldición!, ¿Quién se cree que es?, solo es un ¡_maldito imbécil_! Un ser _detestable_ que utiliza su poder para conseguir lo que quiere y el otro estúpido un _sometido_ a su compañero... es una _marioneta_, me causan náuseas… Y recordar lo que me dijo hace unos minutos atrás me enfurece más.

**··· Relato···**

Entró como Pedro por su casa, sentándose en la cama que yo ocupaba, Shino por su parte se mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta, cruzándose de brazos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea hacia donde dirigía su mirada, ya que sus gafas oscuras me impedían notarlo y eso -en parte- me inquietaba. Yo me encontraba de pie frente a Kiba Inuzuka. Me crucé de brazos frunciendo el ceño, él me miró divertido y sonrió de medio lado... _Baka._

- No me mires así **muñeca** – formuló mirándome con ojitos de "niño bueno".

- Si vienes a hablarme sobre el "trato" que tenemos… aun no le he sacado información – medité un poco – y NO me llames MUÑECA – agregué enfatizando esas palabras.

- No te enfades Hinata – trató de hacerse el inocente, pero sus ojos me mostraban la maldad pura que él poseía.

- Dime qué quieres decirme... y hazlo rápido – mi semblante se tornó más serio y mi voz sonó demandante y seca. Él sonrió.

- Solo venía decirte que quiero esa prueba lo antes posible, haz lo necesario para conseguirla – se levantó de la cama – lo único que te digo es que ni se te ocurra "**involucrarte**" con él – su mano sujetó mi brazo con fuerza.

- ¿Con él? – repetí confundida, aunque intuía de quien me hablaba.

- Con Gaara – pronunció con desprecio y me miró molesto.

- Ja – reí irónica – ¿yo "involucrarme" con el baka de Gaara?... eso JAMÁS – me molestó el hecho de que pensara que soy de "esas".

- Más te vale..., no quiero que nadie te toque… porque **tú** eres **MI** **muñeca** – me jaló hasta él y me besó a la fuerza.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¡IDIOTA! – mi mano se dirigió de lleno a su mejilla para darle un golpe, pero él sujetó mi mano antes de tocarlo.

- Tranquila, Tranquila **muñequita **– otra vez ese tono posesivo me harta – no me hagas el trabajo más difícil… sería un desperdicio dañar esa carita tan linda – su dedo índice y medio acariciaron mi mejilla… _que repugnante_, evité el contacto a toda costa, pero no resultó – nos vemos pronto – me soltó y salió del lugar seguido de cerca por su compañero.

**··· Fin del Relato···**

Nuevamente estaba sola, ¡como se atreve a tratarme así!, Me siento tan sucia, usada y odio que Kiba crea que es mi dueño… lo odio sobremanera, yo NO soy SUYA… _jamás, jamás lo seré_, no seré ni de él, ni de nadie… y jamás dejaré que un hombre me toque. ¡Primero muerta!.

Golpeé una de las patas de la cama para luego desarmarla y tirar todo por donde cayera, arrojé hacia la puerta la almohada, ¿qué más daba si estaba sola?, al otro idiota se lo llevaron para que recibiera a su "visita", seguramente estaría rogándole que lo sacaran de aquí lo antes posible… que estúpido.

…***¨ Continuará¨*…**

**N/A:** SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO la tardanza ¡de veras!, pero bueno aquí les traje la continuación. No dire porque no he escrito, ya son muchas excusas en mi lista y no los aburriré con eso ¿vale?. Espero que sigan leyendo.

Bien este fue también un doble cap. (ya lo había dicho antes, los alargo poniéndolos dobles y de paso me ahorro capis =D), el adelanto… En el próx. Capítulo tendremos un fuerte roce donde Gaara atentará contra Hinata, pero lo solucionaran, ya en el capi VIII se viene "la verdad de Gaara" (lo estaé haciendo extenso ese cap. Para que se note el sufrimiento del pelirrojo) ;)

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews de:

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Chetza**

**Layill**

**Sayuri Hitsune**

**Love Sephiroth**

**SLeePWithMeeE**

**PUMI**

**Bella Uchija**

**Hinataxd**

Y a todos los lectores, se les agradece de todo corazón que lean este fic. n.n ¡de veras!

Hasta un próximo capítulo de:

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

**Adiosito n.n**


	7. Asesino Hiriente

**N/A: **ni ninguno de los fantabulosos personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala se pudiera intercambiar cuerpo con él xD), espero que un día me regale a Gaara y a Hinata y a Naruto y… a todos jejejeje xD

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_La historia que leerán a continuación, se me ocurrió de la nada, en uno de esos momentos de inspiración y meditación, suelen pasarme a menudo, pero eso si es bueno según yo.

_**Summary: **_Cuando un amor es verdadero, suele aflorar en lo más adverso, cuando dos almas heridas se encuentran y se sanan la una a la otra, eso vale más que cualquier cosa, pero… cuando estás en prisión y el abuso de poder es un factor presente en tu verdugo, todo se vuelve complejo. Violencia, asesinatos, violación, traumas, abuso de poder, muerte, son parte del ambiente.

**Este fic contiene: **UA,Ooc, Lime, Lemon, POV

En este capítulo: Gaara's + Hinata's (Ooc) POV

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

········

**Capítulo VI I- *¨ Asesino… Hiriente¨***

Cuando entre a mi calabozo noté el desorden que allí había, las sábanas y la almohada de aquella mujer esparcidas por el piso y ella estaba –nuevamente- sentada en un rincón con abrazada a sus rodillas, levantó la mirada, la cual no reflejaba otra cosa más que… _"ODIO"_. No podía ser otra cosa, era la misma mirada que suelo tener en ocasiones, sin embargo –y siendo honesto- me causaba curiosidad saber que la había dejado en tal estado… _"enfurecida"._

De pronto recordé el episodio que pasó hace unos minutos con el Inuzuka y Aburame, sin duda alguna ellos – o más bien el primero- había tenido algo que ver con el estado de la Hyuuga, pero ¿qué diablos querían con ella?... y _¿Qué demonios me importa a mí?_ Caminé y me senté en el borde de mi cama. Suspiré y la miré sin perderme ninguno de sus movimientos, ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó, claramente molesta.

- Nada que te importe – respondí cortante, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, menos a una tipa como ella.

- Si me miras, obviamente me importa **baka **– respondió la última palabra era notoriamente despectiva. La mataría de eso no había duda, la estrangularía, le rompería los huesos y luego me bañaría con su sangre y su cabeza la colgaría como trofeo.

Con cautela me levanté y camine hasta ella, no parecía tenerme miedo en lo absoluto, aunque su mirada tenía una mezcla entre recelo y confusión, la tomé de las muñecas y la levante del suelo con una facilidad impresionante, hice que levantara sus brazos y le sujeté ambas manos con una de las mías, mi mano libre se dirigió hasta su cuello, estaba ansioso por deshacerme de la Hyuuga… _"Excitado"_ por matarla, desde que deje a mi compañero en el hospital que no sentía tanto gozo e impaciencia por acabar con la existencia de alguien… _"alguien insignificante como Hyuuga Hinata"_. Lo presioné solo un poco, se veía algo asustada… _"¿Miedo?"_. Me encantaba que mis víctimas sintieran miedo _de mí_ no lograba otra cosa que querer torturarlos más. Aunque me llamó la atención que sus ojos pasaron de verse asustados a mirarme con… _valor, rudeza_.

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió enojada, sin embargo mis intenciones no eran precisamente esas, estaba claro.

- ¿Qué harás si no lo hago? - susurré ha su oído con la aun voz más ronca, ese _estorbo_ logró zafar uno de sus brazos y me sujetó con su mano.

- Yo… s-seré l-la q-que… t-e m-mate a t-ti – apenas podía hablar debido a la fuerza que mi mano ejercía en su cuello. Cada vez que lo apretaba me moría de ganas que temblara de miedo, pero que no fuese así me enfurecía más.

- Necesitas más que palabras para matarme… y no creo que puedas lograrlo – le aseguré, claro y es que lo habían intentado muchísimas veces, pero nadie pudo conmigo.

- E-eres u-un m-maldito s-sádico – su mirada era desafiante, _demonios_ como me provocaba para que la matara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no, no aun, quería verla sufrir… _rogar_ por su vida.

- Me halagas – confesé con una sonrisa de medio lado, la verdad me encanta esa palabra… _"SÁDICO"_

- ¿P-por… q-qué estas… a-aquí? – su tono de voz y mirada no cambiaban, seguía tan desafiante como hace unos minutos, me tenía harto.

- Tendría que preguntarte lo mismo… al fin y al cabo tú eres la **intrusa **– respondí molesto, ¿Quién se creía que era? Aquí, yo soy el que hace las preguntas– No me digas… mataste a tu padre y primo por envidia, celos y lloras porque tu conciencia no está tranquila, te arrepientes de haberlo hecho – susurré a su oído, sentía como su mano se tensó, me separé un poco para ver su reacción… _Lloraba_. Mis palabras habían dado justo en el clavo, ahora seguramente suplicaría porque la matara, que acabara con su sufrimiento, pero mi mano no se apartó de su cuello.

- ¡CÁLLATE!, ¡TÚ… TÚ NO TIENES… IDEA DE NADA! – logró gritarme con dificultad y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por un momento me vi reflejado en ellos, en el coraje y tristeza que mostraban y no solo por eso sino que… _sus palabras_… _"¡CÁLLATE!, ¡TÚ… TÚ NO TIENES… IDEA DE NADA!"_, eran las mismas que le dije a Matsuri el día que me trajeron a este lugar. _Nadie _sabía nada, excepto por Temari quien había vivido en carne propia todos aquellos sucesos de ese MALDITO día… _"ese infierno"_, ambos juramos nunca decir nada, creíamos que era la mejor opción para olvidarlo… _pero no_, nada cambiaría lo sucedido… _"NADA"_.

No sé cómo, ni porqué pero logró desequilibrarme, perforarme el cerebro con esa expresión y de un momento a otro mi mano perdió fuerzas y dejé de presionar el cuello de aquella mujer. La solté.

* * *

Ese imbécil me tenía sujeta del cuello, me presionaba y estaba segura de que me estrangularía, apenas podía respirar, pero su mano de un momento a otro se suavizó… soltándome. Sus palabras fueron como abrir una herida que aun no sanaba, había descubierto mi punto débil, ese que me incitaba a caer en la inestabilidad emocional, que me hacía ser la chica más cruel del mundo o la más vulnerable de todas, el punto culmine… que me llevaba a hundirme en los más tortuosos recuerdos. Él no lo debía, no tenía ni la menor idea de todo lo que sufrí… _"sola"_. Humillaciones, abusos, entre otras cosas; No los maté por envidia, ni por odio… sino por el dolor, el que esos malditos me causaron y no me arrepentía, jamás lo haría… _JAMÁS_.

Lo vi dirigirse hacia su cama, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba totalmente loco… _desquiciado._ Pero debía reconocer que obviamente me superaba en fuerza y también en todo lo que hasta este momento pensé de él.

Si llevaba tres años aquí, eso era para quedarse así, no me imaginaba que sería de mí estando con Sabaku no Gaara y tampoco sabía si viviría para lograr sacarle la información que necesitaba, estaba corriendo demasiados riesgos..., pero ¿qué más daba? Ya estaba aquí y aunque me costara no dejaría que él acabara conmigo y menos que se metiera en mi vida

- Sabes, me tienes harta, si quieres matarme ¡SÓLO HAZLO! – honestamente no sabía que me había llevado a decir eso. Él me miró con un ojo entreabierto desde su cama. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué?... – preguntó sujetándose la cabeza… Acaso ¿esa era su verdadera personalidad? - ¿por qué? – desde mi posición lo miraba con preocupación… ¿me mataría?, aunque de verdad si la muerte era el remedio para acabar con mi dolor… _la prefería_ - ¿Por qué preferirías que te matara? – esa pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera entendía la rapidez con que mi voz pronunció aquello, pero luego las respuestas vinieron solas.

- Porque yo… no tengo nada – ni mi voz, ni mente se quebraron, miré al suelo… ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Todo lo que dije fue porque ya no tenía más nada que perder, incluso ni siquiera me importaba vivir el resto de mi vida en una celda o libre, si lo meditaba por un segundo… _morir sería un regalo_.

- Estas sola – pronunció mirándome fijamente, en su mirada había confusión y sus palabras no tenían ese tono frío característico de él, parecía hablarse más a sí mismo que a mí, tal vez al igual que yo Gaara también había estado… _solo_, así que debía admitir que tenía razón… Yo estaba _"sola"_.

…***¨ Continuará¨*…**

**N/A:** MIL PERDONES por la tardanza, la verdad la cabeza llena de problemas, cero inspiración pero por lo menos dio para algo =D. Espero que sigan leyendo este fic y muchos otros n.n.

Bien otro doble cap, el adelanto… En el próx. Capítulo tendremos (redoble de tambores) ¡la verdadera historia de Gaara!, ¿que nos esconderá?, ¿por qué termino siendo un asesino?, ¿mató a Naruto y a Sakura? Bueno tendrán que esperar la continuación =D (ese capítulo será de larga duración jejejej xD)

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews de:

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Layill**

**Chetza**

**Llovizna**

**Sayuri Hitsune**

**GaaHina is love**

**Vane Uchiha**

**Naoko-neko-namiko**

**Hikari.16**

**Love Sephiroth**

**SLeePWithMeeE**

**PUMI**

**Bella Uchija**

**Hinataxd**

Y a todos los lectores, se les agradece de todo corazón que lean este fic. n.n ¡de veras!

Hasta un próximo capítulo de:

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

**Adiosito n.n**


	8. La verdad de Shukaku

**N/A: **ni ninguno de los fantabulosos personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala se pudiera intercambiar cuerpo con él xD), espero que un día me regale a Gaara y a Hinata y a Naruto y… a todos jejejeje xD

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_La historia que leerán a continuación, se me ocurrió de la nada, en uno de esos momentos de inspiración y meditación, suelen pasarme a menudo, pero eso si es bueno según yo.

_**Summary: **_Cuando un amor es verdadero, suele aflorar en lo más adverso, cuando dos almas heridas se encuentran y se sanan la una a la otra, eso vale más que cualquier cosa, pero… cuando estás en prisión y el abuso de poder es un factor presente en tu verdugo, todo se vuelve complejo. Violencia, asesinatos, violación, traumas, abuso de poder, muerte, son parte del ambiente.

**Este fic contiene: **UA,Ooc, Lime, Lemon, POV

En este capítulo: Gaara's POV

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

········

**Capítulo ****VI II- *¨La ****verdad**** de Shukaku¨***

Aquellas palabras hacían eco en mi mente, ella era como yo, estaba sola… "_abandonada"_, tal vez alguien más la había dañado tan vil y profundamente que su única salida que encontró fue volverse fría con los demás.

- Fue tu padre ¿verdad? – me interrogó como si quisiera adivinar, luego se abrazó sus piernas.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – tenía la leve impresión de saber a qué se refería con aquella pregunta.

- El que te dañó, fue él, por eso… – la interrumpí con un gesto, nadie sabía sobre mi pasado, porque jamás lo había contado y no confiaba en nadie como para hacerlo, pero ella era… _extraña_.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía como habíamos llegado a tal situación, en el largo rato que había pasado y entre el silencio me hallé sentado a su lado, a punto de confesar algo que ni siquiera mi hermano mayor sabía con claridad… estaba por revelar mi _fatídica vida._

- Yo los maté – ella volteó su cabeza y me miró esperando a que siguiera – a mi padre y mi tío Yashamaru – respondí mirando sus orbes perla, por primera vez vi en ellos lo que no había visto en nadie… _"comprensión"_.

- Cuéntame… por favor – su dulce suplica me estremeció hasta los huesos, parecía una Hinata opuesta a la que convivía conmigo… ¿era esa la verdadera "ángel negro"?

Todo comenzó cuando tenía seis años mi tío era quien se hacía cargo de mí, puesto que mi madre falleció al darme a luz, ambos – mi padre y Yashamaru – me odiaban por eso, pero mi tío no lo demostró hasta que cumplí esa edad.

"Aquel día debía cuidar de mi hermana Temari y de mí, sin embargo él tenía otros planes para nosotros, en ese entonces ella tenía ocho años. Nos llevó a su habitación y nos hizo desvestirnos, dejándonos sólo con nuestra ropa interior puesta, cerró la puerta, noté que frente a la cama encima de un mueble se hallaba una cámara de video. Estábamos asustados él jamás se había comportado de esa forma y no sabíamos que sucedía, nuestros cuerpos temblaban, Yashamaru se acercó a Temari y la empujo a la cama… ella le pedía que no le hiciera nada…, yo trataba de gritar pero era inútil… mi voz se había esfumado. Recuerdo su rostro lleno de lágrimas, pidiéndome ayuda, pero mi pequeño cuerpo no respondía a mis demandas.

Mi tío la besaba y sus manos la recorrían sin vergüenza la frágil figura de mi hermana, yo no hacía otra cosa que llorar, su boca bajó besándola, ella trató de gritar, pero él le tapó la boca con su mano y aun así ella trataba de luchar, sin embargo la fuerza de él era mayor.

"Gaara, Gaara" me gritó cuando se vio liberada de aquella mano, quería hacer algo, mas no podía moverme, ¡por Dios, no podía defender a mi propia hermana!... podía observar como la tocaba. Horror, dolor, frustración, ira era lo que me embargaba, era testigo de cómo Yashamaru violaba a mi hermana, como el cuerpo de esta temblaba al compas del mío como si yo pudiese sentir todo lo que ella sentía.

Cuando acabó, ella quedó desnuda sobre la cama, llorando y temblando, Yashamaru se dirigió hacia un velador y sacó algo envuelto en un paño, me miró y me sentó en la cama junto a Temari, ella tomó mi mano con la suya que temblaba aun, mi cuerpo estaba en las mismas condiciones y mis lágrimas no paraban de salir, la solté y acaricié sus cabellos para darle tranquilidad, le dije al oído que todo estaría bien, que se había terminado, sin embargo me había equivocado.

Lo vi colocando una cinta en la cámara, se giró para mirarme y dijo:

- Ahora es tu turno Gaara – me apuntó con el arma, Temari y yo nos asustamos.

- Ya-Yashamaru… ¿po-por qué… lo-lo haces? – lo interrogué temeroso.

- Porque TE ODIO – su mirada fría se grabó en mí y un escalofrío me recorrió por entero – mataste a mi hermana, lo más preciado que yo tenía y ahora tú sentirás el mismo dolor que yo sentí – su semblante se había vuelto… _"sádico"_ – quiero que hagas exactamente lo que yo hice, ahora ¡OBEDECE O TE MATO! – me gritó enfurecido, el no era mi tío, se había convertido en un monstruo – vamos Temari pórtate bien… se una buena niña y has caso a tu tío – nos apuntaba con el arma, totalmente fuera de sí.

Hice todo lo que me decía mientras él grababa, mis diminutas manos se paseaban por el cuerpo de Temari, sentía asco, asco de mí mismo… ¡estaba tocando a mi hermana!, no quería hacerlo, no quería, ella no tenía la culpa. Escuchaba los constantes reclamos de Yashamaru, no podía hacerlo, ¡me estaba pidiendo que abusara de mi propia hermana! No pude más y perdí el conocimiento".

Mientras contaba todo aquellos las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas era doloroso, aun para alguien como yo todo eso, pero me sentí extrañamente aliviado. Hinata pareció entender, me abrazó fuertemente y yo le correspondí, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro y aspire su aroma, comencé a sentir que ella _"atenuaba mi dolor"_.

- Tu padre lo sabía – me sorprendió aquella afirmación, como si pudiese leer mi mente.

- Sería más preciso decir que Yashamaru y él eran socios – confesé abandonando aquella cómoda posición y recordando lo que había sucedido con mi padre.

"La noche siguiente mi tío estaba dispuesto a utilizarnos nuevamente – Temari y yo habíamos estado encerrados desde el día anterior – no obstante me sorpresa fue ver a mi padre junto a Yashamaru.

- Dono qué bueno que has venido, ayer Gaara no se portó muy bien – ante esto mi padre sonrió de medio lado.

- Por eso vine, para que este **dobe **no lo arruine de nuevo – sabía que él me odiaba, pero jamás pensé que fuese capaz de dejar que abusaran de su hija – aunque ese video se vendería bien, sé de muchos que buscan algo así – la forma tan natural de decirlo me hacía odiar al ser humano.

No le harían daño a Temari, esta vez no se los podía permitir, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el velador, temé el arma entre mis manos temblorosas. Ambos rieron y ella me miró con sorpresa y miedo.

- No dejaré que le arruinen la vida a mi hermana – hablé con decisión.

- ¿Qué harás?, ¿matarnos? – se burló el hermano de mi madre.

- Niño estúpido, suelta esa arma – expresó con severidad, mas yo no obedecí.

- N-no t-te a-acerques – lo apunté con el arma.

Mi padre se abalanzó contra mí, para quitarme la pistola, cerré los ojos y apreté el gatillo, se escucho un ruido y seguido de eso el cuerpo de él cayó inerte al piso. Miré a Yashamaru no podía creer lo que veía, no obstante quiso lastimar a Temari, mi mano fue más rápida y terminó como mi padre muerto. Mi hermana me miró horror y temor había en su mirada, la escena era realmente trágica.

- Tranquila… ellos ya no te harán daño – fue lo último que le dije."

Recuerdo habernos abrazado y jurado que nadie más sabría de lo ocurrido, aquel día fue que nos separamos ella tomó un rumbo muy distinto del mío.

- ¿Volviste a verla? – me interrogó con un hilillo de voz. Ella definitivamente no estaba siendo la misma y yo tampoco.

- Cuando tenía doce – vagos recuerdos vinieron a mí – ella y mi hermano Kankuro vivimos juntos un tiempo, luego… yo… me fui – no sé por qué, pero ahora que lo pensaba mi desequilibrada mente necesitaba estabilizarse y extrañamente lo estaba logrando sacándome todo aquello de la cabeza.

- Así conociste a… – intervine, ya sabía lo que venía.

- Naruto y Sakura – una vez más los recuerdos de aquel tiempo volvieron, quería hablarle de ellos, me sentía demasiado solo, había estado sin compañía hace mucho tiempo y ciertamente me estaba abriendo camino para aliviar mi dolor… _"curar mi soledad"_.

"Cuando me separé de mis hermanos, hice cosas que ningún ser humano haría, odié por muchos años a toda persona existente en este planeta. Un día en una pelea callejera conocí a **Uzumaki Naruto**, el se enfrentó a mí para defender a un amigo, me enseño a vivir para los demás y no odiar a los demás. Él vivía en un pequeño apartamento junto a su novia **Haruno Sakura**, ambos me aceptaron y vivimos juntos dos años, fueron los mejores días de mi vida o al menos eso pensaba yo, hasta aquel día…

Era una jornada normal nada fuera de lo común, al fin había encontrado un hogar y me sentía aceptado y querido por los demás, sin embargo aquel día al abrir la puerta me encontré con una pesadilla... Había sangre por todos lados, temiendo lo peor entré apresurado, mi corazón latía desbocado casi al punto de reventar, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, abrí mis ojos ante lo que estaba viendo, el cuerpo de Sakura tirado en el piso ensangrentado, la levanté intentando en vano que reaccionara, de pronto observé a Naruto agonizando, corrí hacia él.

- N-Naruto – recuerdo mi voz temblar, tome una pistola que había allí, pero al oír esa voz la solté.

- Ga-Gaa-ra – pronunció con dificultad, me miró a los ojos.

- Tranquilo, no te esfuerces, llamaré a la ambulancia, no tardara en llegar – mis ojos se cristalizaban, él me sonrió y negó aprontándose a su destino.

- Cu-cuí-da-te, no te ha-gas d-daño, re-re-cuer-da que s-siempre e-estaré con-contigo… – fueron sus últimas palabras, después de eso cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos.

- Naruto… no ¡NARUTOOO! – mis lágrimas caían sin parar me aferré a su cuerpo sin vida, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Vaya Sabaku no Gaara, quien te imaginaría llorando como una magdalena – escuché una voz tras de mí, era él.

- Sasori… - articulé con desprecio, mis manos soltaron el cuerpo de mi amigo.

- Vaya si que no te olvidas de la familia eh – habló de forma burlona mientras yo secaba mis lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? – el me miró como si no entendiera - ¿por qué hiciste esto?, ¡NO ERA NECESARIO!, ¡ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO! – el odio me consumía, había matado a quienes más apreciaba.

- Ya sabes, no has saldado tus cuentas conmigo, toda la droga que te di no era gratis… ahora quiero mi paga – demandó imponente. Me puse de pie.

- Tu paga, la recibirás en el infierno, que es donde te voy a mandar – cerré mis puños con fuerza, tanta que recuerdo haber sangrado.

- No creo que puedas, todo está en tu contra, tus huellas están en el arma y en el cuerpo de tus amigos ¿Quién le creerá a un asesino? – hablaba como si lo sus acciones fuesen los más normal del mundo y eso me enfurecía mucho.

- Maldito… - el sufrimiento que tenía en ese momento me hacía querer ajustar cuentas con mi primo, todo era mi culpa.

- Ahora imaginemos la historia, amabas a Sakura y estabas celoso de Naruto, porque te impedía estar con ella, y en esos arranques de celos mataste a ambos sin piedad alguna… triste historia ¿no? – me estaba desafiando y yo lo sabía, pero ya a esas alturas no tenía noción de lo bueno o lo malo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar luchando con Sasori y haberle disparado, y haberlo dejado en el lugar… hui no me quedaba más, él tenía razón, me meterían a la cárcel o algún reformatorio debido a mi edad, pero no podía dejar las cuentas impagas, por muchos meses busque a Akatsuki, los encontré maté a su líder y a sus subordinados, mi mente se había nublado por vengar la muerte de las dos personas que más quise, pero no me arrepiento".

- Por eso estas aquí… pagando una condena que no te corresponde – la oí hablar luego de haber terminado mi relato, algo crudo.

- Algo así – contesté secando mis lágrimas y tratando de recomponerme de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

Volvimos a tomar la posición de horas atrás, mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro y la de Hinata se apoyaba sobre la mía, no sabía qué hora era, ni cuánto tiempo pasó desde que comencé a hablar, creo que fue mucho y no me importaba, porque quería escuchar la verdadera historia del "Ángel Negro".

- _"Entiendo tu dolor…"_ – la escuché decir antes de cerrar mis ojos y dormir. Al final el cansancio pudo más.

…***¨ Continuará¨*…**

**N/A:** LAMENTO LA DEMORA, ahora si me pasé, llegué a llorar cuando leí lo que había escrito jojo. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y si no acepto sus criticas y sugerencias n.n. No dejen de leer.

Ahora ya saben porque Gaara es tan… Gaara, si sufrió mucho y seguirá sufriendo pero lo solucionaran, adelanto del próximo capítulo es el turno de Hinata contar su "verdadera historia".;)

PD: Si alguien se ha cambiado de nombre avíseme ¿sí?, para actualizar los saludos de review =D

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews de:

**Cloy **

**Shald120**

**Tsubaki2345**

**Niki Hyuga**

**Chetza**

**Murder Bubble**

**Llovizna**

**Naoko Broflovsky**

**Hinataxd**

**Kawashima Mio**

**Layill**

**Sayuri Hitsune**

**Sayuri Hitsune**

**Love Sephiroth**

**SLeePWithMeeE**

**PUMI**

**Bella Uchija**

Y a todos los lectores, se les agradece de todo corazón que lean este fic. n.n ¡de veras!

Hasta un próximo capítulo de:

**::::: Prisión: El ying-yang del amor :::::**

**Adiosito n.n**


	9. Nota de la Autora

N/A: Hola a TODOS mis queridísimos lectores, bien si lo sé, están enfadados conmigo y los entiendo hace ya rato que no actualizo mis fics, pero tengo razones: el instituto, es mi último año, por eso las materias y exámenes han estado a Full. No he tenido tiempo de escribir nada de nada. Pero ¿Qué creen?

¡SALDRÉ DE VACACIONES, AL FIN! Wiiiii (baile de 5 segundos)

Ahora mi imaginación ha regresado, claro que igual me tardaré en subir capítulos, pero no tanto como antes n.n

Les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por la paciencia que han tenido estos últimos meses, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos son jejejeje, pero me han seguido incondicionalmente y se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Espero que a todos les haya ido bien en su año escolar a los que terminan este mes y si lo están por comenzar ¡el mayor de los éxitos!

Los quiero mis lectoras y lectores ¡cuídense mucho! Que pasen unas hermosas fiestas de fin de año :D

Atte. Uzumaki zoe


End file.
